The New Yorker Escapades
by TimeWasterRebel
Summary: This is the continued story of The Graduate Escapades and you will not regret reading it!
1. Default Chapter

*So...I couldn't sleep last night trying to brainstorm for ideas. Just...racking my brain on how to send off Lizzie and Gordo to New York...and figure out what Miranda and Ian are gonna be doing for a while. Anywho- I don't want to hurry into anything so here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
The ride home from the lake house was difficult for everyone. It was the last time they'd all be together. Miranda was taking an immediate flight to Boston where she'd go to school and have orientation the following morning. Ian was going with her to spend their last week together before he'd move to Rhode Island and study in Providence. Gordo's internship took both Lizzie and himself to New York. At least they were all on the East Coast which made things a bit easier to bear.  
Gordo and Lizzie went off to New York each leaving so much behind in their pasts. They moved to Manhattan where Gordo's internship was taking place. Their first day there they arrived at the airport and took a cab to Manhattan and soon came about to their apartment building. They recieved two months' worth of free rent courtesy of Ambitious Productions INC. During their first week in the city Gordo went to work every day in the studio and while he was gone Lizzie scanned the want ads for a job. She wanted to start out small but definetly wanted to use her talents.  
During that week Lizzie had made a shoebox full of newspaper ads circled in red. At the end of the week, Lizzie went through the shoe box and narrowed it down to two positions. One was a casting call for a pilot episode of a small television show that came from the same production company as Gordo was working at. She quickly discarded this one as she wanted to have something of her own that Gordo could ask about when he came home with a question like, "So honey, how was your day?" instead of "You were crap today." Lizzie knew Gordo would never say something like that but she didn't want to have a job that she and Gordo would bring home.  
The other ad was for a state wide newspaper called "The New York Stock." It had nothing to do with the stock market but they were looking for a new columnist. Lizzie placed a phone call asking for more details before she applied. The Stock wanted each applicant to send in two weeks worth of columns on the same subject they intended to write on for the length of their employment (basically untill they were either fired or quit). Lizzie decided to apply.  
That night she took to her laptop while Gordo worked late. She opened up a word document and began typing. She ranted about her life and began thinking deeper and writing about more than she knew. Gordo came home and Lizzie immediately shut her laptop, "Hey." She greeted him as he walked up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey. What were you doing?" Gordo asked referring to her computer.  
Lizzie shook her head, "Nothing."  
Gordo let it slide and got off the subject. She'd been dodging his questions for a week now.  
"Actually Gordo, I want to talk to you." Lizzie stood from her chair and sat on their bed patting the area next to her.  
Gordo seated himself next to her and put his arm around her waist, "What's goin' on lately? I'm not sure, but I think you've been avoiding me."  
Lizzie sighed and rested against his chest, "I have...and I'm sorry but, I just feel too grown-up. I'm only 18 and I feel 30. I don't even have a job and I feel old. I'm still a virgin and I feel old. It's only been a week and I just want to do more." She vented, clinging to her Gordo.  
"I know. Ever since the summer ended I've been busy and if I've neglected you, I'm sorry."  
"No, it's ok, I never expecting you to be around 24/7. I just...I miss-"  
"Miranda? Ian? So do I."  
"Yeah." Lizzie agreed as Gordo kissed her forehead.  
Gordo thought for a minute, "The weekend is coming up. I could call them and see if we can all get together."  
Lizzie paused. She had an interview on Saturday, "Umm, no that's ok. I have you and we can still call but, it's like going to an amusement park, taking a tour and then going home. It's pointless so I think we should go another week before we start turning around."  
Gordo nodded, "Alright, you win."  
  
Lizzie beamed, "So then..." Lizzie traced a shape on Gordo's chest, "Where's my prize?"  
Gordo smirked and reclined her back on the bed kissing her softly, each time creating a spark sending shivers through both their bodies. Lizzie reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head after removing both Gordo's shirt and jeans. Gordo was fumbling with the button of Lizzie's pants when the phone rang.  
Gordo took the reciever from the cradle on the night stand, "Hello?" After a few seconds Gordo handed the phone to Lizzie, "For you."  
  
Lizzie took the phone and put it to her ear, "Hello? MIRANDA! HI! HOW ARE YOU?!" Lizzie exclaimed sliding out from underneath Gordo. After a twenty-minute phone call Lizzie returned next to Gordo in bed, "Sorry about that."  
Gordo smiled, "God, even in different states we're they always interrupt us."  
Lizzie giggled as she turned off the light. Getting back under the covers in a camisole and flannel pajama pants she gave Gordo one last goodnight kiss before they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
*YO DUDES! I know you probably HATE this chapter because I really do...but it gets better...truely it does! All the ideas are up here...you can't tell but I'm pointing to my brain. Anywho- please review! I love your reviews! LOVE READING THEM AND GOING "WOW! MY READERS ARE AWESOME!" Because...well, you are...yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bye!*  
  
*P.S. Waiting for 20!* 


	2. Deadline

*Again, I pulled another all-nighter thinkin' up ideas. I really want to thank Phoenix Burning for all the support. Your reviews really mean alot to me. They inspire me and keep me going especially because you defend me. I'm sure my writing will be so much better because I have you there reviewing and tastefully keepin' me in check. I really appreciate you. Thanks to everyone for pitchin' in and reviewing. I'm still not sure where I'm going to take the story but...umm..I'm just goin' here...*  
  
Lizzie woke up another week later in Gordo's arms. She turned to him noticing that he was awake, "Hey." She greeted him.  
Gordo smiled, "Hey." He stroked her upper arm with his thumb.  
Lizzie yawned, "What time is it?" Lizzie forced through her yawn.  
Gordo looked over her shoulder to the clock radio on her nightstand, "Eleven." He replied leaning in for a kiss.  
"FUCK!" Lizzie exclaimed storming out from beneath the sheets, scrambling for her black tank top and pale blue, black pinstriped dress shirt to put over it.  
Gordo looked confused lying in bed, "What's going on?" He asked calmly.  
Not looking at him still caught up in the great search for white tennis-shoes to rest beneath the long hem of her blue jeans, "Deadline, Gordo. My deadline is at noon!" She vaguely produced an excuse for her behavior.  
Gordo paused for a minute, "Dealine? What deadline?" He wondered cluelessly.  
Lizzie stopped with her back to him squatting in the doorway to her closet. Lizzie continued shuffling through her pairs of shoes, "Umm, I have a second installment to put out."  
"Installment?" Gordo became more confused the more she told him.  
Lizzie sighed and walked over to him in the bed, "I can't talk now, I have to catch a cab. I'll be back in a couple hours just...I'll call you when I'm on my way home." She leaned down and kissed him, her nerves shot from worry.  
Gordo nodded slowly as Lizzie grabbed her keys and made her way out of the apartment. Gordo sat up on the bed and turned to look out a window. He watched as Lizzie walked out of the building hailing a taxi. As she drove off Gordo couldn't help but wonder what she was up to.  
After a ten minute cab ride Lizzie arrived at the publication building for The New York Stock. Lizzie entered the clean interior of the building and walked to the front desk on the first floor lobby, "Welcome!" Lizzie was greeted by a secretary.  
"Hi. I'm Elizabeth McGuire, I have an appointment with Ms. Whittaker."  
The secretary typed into her computer and paused, most likely checking Ms. Whittaker's schedule for the day, "Right, Ms. McGuire, you have a noon appointment?" She looked up from her desk at Lizzie. Lizzie nodded her head, "Editing is on the third floor - Room A2 is assistant editing." The woman pushed an intercom button and looked back up at Lizzie, "She's waiting for you."  
Lizzie smiled a thank-you and walked to the elevator. She pushed the up button and watched the elevator meter as it descended. After a few seconds of waiting a man joined her. Lizzie looked over to him and gave him a friendly smile. The man returned the smile. As Lizzie turned back to the elevator the man began small talk, "I'm Evan Chalke, a sports columnist at The Stock." He switched his breifcase to his left hand and held out his right. Lizzie shook his hand, "I haven't seen you around the building. I think I recieved notice of a new columnist."  
Lizzie nodded, "That's me, Elizabeth McGuire."  
The elevator door opened and as people emptied out of the elevator, Lizzie and Evan entered. Evan stood closest to the panel of buttons, "What floor?"  
"Three." Lizzie replied.  
Evan pressed the button with the number '3' on it which was the same floor he had intended on reaching, "Do you have a deadline as well?"  
Lizzie smiled and turned to him, "How'd you tell?"  
"Well, you're a columnist going to the editing floor so..."  
"It's just that easy, huh?" Lizzie laughed.  
Evan chuckled, "You're new. Pretty soon you'll be able to pick up on these things."  
Lizzie sighed as the elevator came to a hault. Lizzie and Evan looked to each other, "Well it was nice meeting you...Evan." Lizzie tested whether or not it was alright to address him by his first name.  
"Likewise," The two stepped out of the elevator as a mass of other employees entered, "I'll see you around the office then."  
Lizzie smiled and nodded. Evan grinned at her and awkwardly turned to walk down another hall. Lizzie paused and quickly caught up with him, "Excuse me. But...could you point me toward Ms. Whittaker's office?" Lizzie tried her best to sound business-like.  
Evan chuckled and turned pointing behind Lizzie to a double-door entrance with a gold plated name slate reading 'A2: Assistant Editing.'  
Lizzie turned back to Evan, "Thanks."  
"Good luck." He said smiling.  
Lizzie returned his smile, except it was more of an 'I'm embarrassed to be asking for directions' smile, "You too."  
An awkward silence took place before they went their separate ways.  
Lizzie approached the door. She quickly and nervously reached into her purse pulling out a small black floppy-disk. She reached above her head ensuring that her hair was presentable. Lizzie then knocked on the oak door.  
  
Very important for you to read what's written below...  
  
*YAY! ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! So yeah...tell me what you think...maybe it's not as big a cliff-hanger as I thought it would be but I guess it doesn't matter as long as the story continues! YAY! I'm sure you're all addicted anyways so I'm sure you won't abandon me now! Just so you know, I have no intentions of ending the story any time soon. I'm getting more comfortable with the new setting and I promise to bring Miranda and Ian back into the story some how. So I guess all you can do is review with your thoughts after each chapter and I'll do my best to update daily! I really do appreciate the 2 minutes it takes you guys to review and I thank those of you who are! YAY! I LOVE MY READERS! And I'll do my best to update and keep entertaining you. And no, Lizzie and Gordo STILL have not had sex yet. (smallest violin in the world) anywho- I want the confrontation about what Lizzie's doing in her spare time to come bubbling out just so Gordo knows what's goin' on. I don't know if Evan will come between them yet but maybe you'll just have to read! DOODLE-E-DO!* 


	3. The Editor

*Thanks to everyone who's gone along with the change of stories! I think I'm gonna bring in some new characters in the New York setting and I hope you guys will be able to follow the plot line. I hope I will be able to follow the plot line. I know I'm taking days between each chapter but when I first started this out, I had so much free time on my hands and it was so easy to write because I was thinking what would happen in the long-run. But now I'm struggling to think up ideas for each chapter. But hopefully this chapter can maybe get the ball rolling a bit. Thanks to everyone who reviewed again! I also wanted to give out a warm welcome-back to LoopyLou1! Hey, I have an idea! LET'S ALL KICK ASS! AND...GO!  
  
"Come in!" A voice was heard from inside the office.  
Lizzie did as she was told and pushed forward one of the heavy oak doors. She then entered a bright office with clean white carpet which covered the entire floor. Bordering the pure white carpet were four medium blue painted walls with thin rosewood window frames scattered upon the wall facing outside at eye-level.  
Lizzie was surprised to see sitting behind a transparant glass desk a young woman no more than 5 years older than she. The woman stood at Lizzie's presence. Lizzie, not sure where to go from here, walked over to the woman and shook her hand, "You're Lizzie McGuire, right?" The woman asked with a firm grip on Lizzie's hand, "I'm Tess Whittaker, I understand with your first column, it was sent up here by my receptionist, but after reviewing it I must say, I'm proud to welcome you here at The Stock."  
Lizzie nodded with a smile and set the black floppy disk on the glass desk, "This is my next installment." Tess took it in her hand and popped it into her PC, "I'm not really sure what to do. Umm, do I just drop off my column or...what?"  
Tess smiled, "Because this is our first meeting I'd like you to stay here while I read it over. That is, unless you have somewhere else to be?"  
Lizzie thought to herself if she should go home right away to explain to Gordo why her schedule is more hectic than his, but thought it would do her potential career so much good to hear feedback directly from her editor. Lizzie shook her head, "That's alright. I have time." She smiled assuringly at Tess.  
"Alright then." Tess turned to her computer and pulled up the document. For a half-hour, Lizzie listen to 'hmm's and 'okay...'s. Finally after making a few corrections, Tess handed Lizzie her floppy-disk with a smile, "I don't know how you do it. It seems that your comments on relationships and hear syour stories just...Would you like to go out for lunch with me tomorrow afternoon?"  
Lizzie looked shocked and surprised, "W-sure!" Lizzie stood once Tess had.  
"Great!" Tess shook Lizzie's hand once more, "I eat at the Tauncey Cafe` every day at 1 o'clock each afternoon and I'd love to have a business- free lunch just to get to know my new columnist!"  
Lizzie grinned, honored, "I'd love to join you! But I should be on my way." Lizzie awkwardly added.  
"I completely understand. Sick of this office already, eh?"  
"No, I-"  
"Just try having to come her every day. It's only been a year and I've gone through six colors on the walls!" Tess joked in her Chanel business suit.  
Lizzie smiled once more, "Thank you again Miss. Whittaker."  
"Tess." She corrected Lizzie.  
"Tess." Lizzie repeated and left the office.  
As she looked up from the floor she noticed Evan Chalke with his brown leather breifcase tucked underneath his right arm as he shook hands with a fellow employee, Lizzie assumed. He must have seen her out of the corner of his eye because he turned his head and waved at her. Lzizie waved back. Evan turned back to his associate and said a quick goodbye as Lizzie pushed the button for the elevator again. Evan cantered over to her, "So, how was your first day?"  
Lizzie smiled, "Very well. I think I might come back next week." She joked.  
Evan returned her grin, "Well, good for you."  
"Thank you." Lizzie blushed a bit.  
Evan shifted uneasily, "Listen, I kn-" The elevator arrived and the two walked inside. Evan chose the lobby floor ofor the both of them, "I know...I've only just met you...but would you...maybe, like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"  
Lizzie felt a bit uncomfortable but knew he was good people, "Actually, I'm having lunch with my editor tomorrow afternoon. So..."  
"So it's been a very good first day!" He said supportively.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm in pretty good company here." Lizzie stated, happy with the neutral conversation.  
The elevator came to the lobby and they both stepped off, facing eachother to say their goodbyes, "So...I'll catch you some other time for lunch."  
This time Lizzie felt less smothered and was happy with this new friend she had made. She nodded, "Sure!"  
"So...I'll see you next week?" Evan offered.  
Lizzie smiled and nodded, flattered, "Yep." Lizzie turned toward the front doors of the building and began walking.  
"Alright then!" She heard Evan call from behind her, "Next week!"  
Lizzie pivotted around and waved, "Next week!" She called back at him. She whipped back facing the street and strutted out of the building.  
"Bye." Evan whispered to no one.  
Lizzie made her way out the door and hailed a taxi which took her home. She paid the driver once the cab stopped right outside of her apartment building. Lizzie took a deep breath rehearsing in her mind for the eleventy-seventh time what she was going to say.  
Gordo was in the apartment reading the newspaper while eating cereal when Lizzie walked in, "Hey! how was your...secretive afternoon?" He asked playfully seeming to have no problem with her wandering off without explanation.  
"Umm..." Lizzie set her purse down on a wooden chair in the small kitchenette, "actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Go ahead." He smiled at her while taking in a spoonful of Cheerios.  
Lizzie looked him in the eye, "I have a job."  
Gordo paused, staring at her with his spoon halfway to his chin and rested it back in the bowl, "And you thought I'd have a problem with this? This is great! You know what? Forget my stupid questions, this explains alot."  
"It does?"  
"Yes! I mean running off saying you have a 'deadline' and hovering over your laptop 24/7. Trust me, I knew something was up." Gordo supported her, putting his cereal bowl on the nightstand and walking over to her.  
Lizzie decided to test him, "Well, what if I'm just selling myself on the street corner?"  
Gordo paused, "Are you?"  
Lizzie shook her head and Gordo pulled her two him, kissing her madly.  
"So," He said taking a breathing break, "What ARE you doing?"  
Lizzie smirked and sat on the bed, spreading her arms out invitingly, "I am a columnist for The New York Stock."  
Gordo posed a perplexed face, "That New York Stock?" He asked pointing to the newspaper that sat beside her on the bed.  
Lizzie looked over to it and saw that it was in fact, the same New York Stock she wrote for and noticed that the page he was reading earlier was that of which her column was printed on. Lizzie looked back to him and nodded, "Yeah. That's it."  
  
"And that's your column?" He asked referring to the page.  
Lizzie gave a weak smile and nodded again, "Yeah. That's it."  
The corner of Gordo's mouth lifted into a smirk as he approached her on the bed, "I've read that column and...surprisingly...I could relate to a specific character...by the name of...Davie Gellar."  
Lizzie cracked up into a giggle-fit as Gordo put his hand around the back of her neck, guiding her lips to his. Ever so softly, he indulged his lips with the taste of hers.  
And as soft as their kiss, Gordo spoke, "I'm onto you Miss. Lindsay McDevitt." He referred to her as her penname.  
"Oh really?" She asked suggestively.  
Gordo smiled and wrapped a hand around her thigh lifting it up to his hip as he further reclined her on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Gordo slipped his hand up her blank tank top just two seconds before the phone rang. Gordo dropped his head and Lizzie dropped hers back on the bed. They couldn't keep being interrupted. It wasn't healthy!  
Lizzie reached over to the phone, "Hello?"  
"Mrs. McGuire?" Lizzie recognized this voice as Tess Whittaker's.  
"Actually, it's Miss." Lizzie corrected uneasy about being a Mrs. yet.  
"Right. Well, unfortunately I'll have to take a rain check on lunch tomorrow. I'd also like you to stop by the office tomorrow, I'd like to have a few words about your column." She explained.  
"Oh, is something wro-"  
"No, no! Only good things! But I'd like to have you stop by at noon tomorrow. Now can you do that?" She asked quite professionally.  
"Yes, that's completely...I can make it." She agreed.  
"Wondefull! I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Right. Tomorrow." It hadn't even been an hour since they had last seen eachother and already they were on the phone. Lizzie hung up the phone and look back up at Gordo.  
"Who was that?" He asked.  
"My editor." Lizzie said sitting up and resting against his chest, "I was supposed to have lunch with her tomorrow. But instead I'm just stopping by her office at noon."  
"Oh." He replied, holding her to him, "Good thing or bad thing?"  
Lizzie sighed, "I just hate how this happens every time. EVERY TIME!" Lizzie shouted playfully while looking up at him.  
Gordo leaned back down and kissed her; comforting her.  
  
*WOO HOO! This chapter had alot of dialogue so...that's why it's kinda long. but I love YA ALL! 'SPECIALLY JENNIFA! Jennifa...you kick ass and you need to keep being awesome FOREVER! Anywho-when I go to college in 'bama (*WINK*) we can stand on the street corner and kick ass! Doodle-e-do! Review! I'm waitin' for twenty!* 


	4. Support

*Hey. Flame me all you want. I don't care. You're not gonna get attention. I like my writing and I'll keep writing. I'm trying and if you think so little of my writing then stop reading. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and supporting me! You're awesome! WHEEEE! bye!*  
  
That night Lizzie had recieved quite an over-dose of inspiration and sat up in her bed at two in the morning to take to her laptop. She began typing:  
"When a woman takes a huge step in a relationship for her man, he gladly accepts the gesture. But when a woman needs support, it's often wrapped up in tiny packages of kisses and 'I love you's, and this is more intimate rather than emotional support. Although a woman is happy to indulge a man when he's been supportive, intimate support is used in relationships just as it is when it comes to lingerie; this support comes with strings attatched. So when a man gives you this intimate support, is it alright to give him intimacy?"  
Lizzie paused and looked over to Gordo who was sleeping peacefully upon his pillow. Lizzie saved her spurt of progress on her computer and snuggled back under the covers with Gordo.  
The next day, Miranda was shopping for a little intimate support of her own...at Victoria's Secret. She and her college roommate, Nicole, discussed the weekend while skimming through racks and displays of kinky coverage.  
"Now am I supposed to wear this to bed with my boyfriend? Or do I take it to the Pacific with hopes of catching Flipper?" Nicole asked sarcastically while holding up a mesh teddy.  
Miranda giggled taking it from Nicole and setting it back on a rack, "Seriously, tomorrow's Saturday and I need something...fun for Ian."  
"Fun." Nicole repeated dull and questioning.  
"Yes! Fun! I'm a college woman! Young, but mature. Perky, yet demure- "  
"Sassy, yet psychopathic." Nicole added.  
"Come on! I'm serious!" Miranda whined looking at a lacy blue number.  
Nicole looked at her, focusing on her body language, "You mean...first time serious?"  
Miranda paused and looked over to Nicole, biting her lip and slowly nodding her head.  
Nicole stared blankly but turned excited, "Oh my god! This is HUGE!"  
"Not really, I just-"  
"Oh come on! This is a big deal!" Nicole showed less seriousness and started acting like a four-year-old in a candy store. She began pulling clothes hangers off the racks and holding them up to Miranda's torso, trying to find something that suited her. She then decided that no lingerie could suit smoeone's first time. Eventually, Miranda conceded as well.  
Meanwhile, Lizzie had just walked out of her editor's office for the second time. As she left the oak doors, she noted a familiar figure leaving the sport's editing office. This figure wasn't too tall or masculine in his business suit, but the shag-like brown hair on top easily identified the man as Evan Chalke. He turned and noticed her as well in her pink, three- quarter, slit sleeved shirt, sand-blasted denim jeans and favorite white tennis-shoes topped off with her ever popular messy bun.  
While approaching her, he grinned, "Didn't think you'd be around the building today." He greeted.  
Lizzie smiled, "Neither did I. Just had to endure the WORST business proposal. Ok, just forget I've never had a stable career and think of me as a business-woman of the new millenium."  
Evan chuckled, "Will do. And what, may I ask, was this proposal."  
"It seems someone wants to turn my work into an advice column. I mean, when I was younger, I WROTE to an advice columnist, and THAT was difficult enough. And now...people want me to BE one." Lizzie groaned, hanging her head.  
"It's not that bad. It's your column and you can do whatever you want. As long as it meets up to The Stock's standards that is." He joked as Lizzie let out another groan.  
"Just shoot me! Shoot me now!"  
Evan shook his head laughing and then remembered HIS proposal to her the other day, "Are you doing anything today."  
Lizzie with her head still hung replied, "I don't know. I might take a hair-dryer into the bath-tub."  
Evan laughed, "No, I mean, do you have any lunch plans? Maybe you're hungry. Need a bite to eat? Maybe just to let off some steam, I make a great punching bag."  
Lizzie looked up at him, smiling, "I don't know. I think I just want to go home. I'd be going home to no one, but it's home nontheless."  
"Home to no one?"  
Lizzie nodded, "Yeah. I mean I have a boyfriend but he's working today so. You know, I just might take you up on that lunch."  
"Great!" He seemed to be unnerved by the whole 'boyfriend' explanation, "Did you wanna...head out now?"  
"Ye-sure!" Lizzie giggled as they walked into the elevator. The elevator come to a stop at the lobby and Evan and Lizzie had walked ten feet before Lizzie made a change in plans, "Oh shit! I completely forgot! I'm expecting an incredibly important phone call from Boston!"  
Evan looked confused, "Boston? What's in Boston?"  
"My best friend! Look, I'm sorry but I have to get home!" Lizzie turned and dashed for the door calling back to him, "I'll take another rain check!"  
Lizzie returned home and checked her answering machine. No message. She then sat on her bed and waited for a half an hour for the phone to ring. Lizzie had given up and pulled up her laptop. He began typing while thinking of Evan:  
"When a woman is down, she needs support more than ever. When she's around a man, a joke is the first thing he can think of. And when we laugh it's almost like submitting yourself to their will. If they have a suggestion in mind, we're willing because this man makes you laugh. Maybe I'm wrong but, is this yet another example of intimate support?"  
Just then the phone rang. Lizzie set her laptop aside and put the cordless up to her ear, "Hello?"  
"Hey, how are you?" It was Gordo. Even thought Lizzie was expecting Miranda, she was glad it was Gordo. He was kind, affectionate and...supportive. When she thought of that last quality, she hesitated before answering him. Should she tell him what's wrong? Would he support her? Would he crack a joke and make plans? Lizzie wanted to try out her new theory.  
"Umm, I'm...not so good. My editor gave me the option of changing my piece to an advice column." She waited for his response. She hoped he wouldn't try to make her laugh.  
"Ohh...I remember when we were about nine years old, you wrote into the 'Dear Abby' of California. Didn't you write for advice about me?" He asked chuckling.  
Lizzie giggled. Then she realized what she had just done. She had submitted to the tool of humorous support. Soon, out of nowhere, the intimate support was gonna pop up, "Yeah. That was it." She responded with a hollow tone.  
"Yeah...well hey, maybe you could use some cheerin' up. Maybe a little dinner? Maybe..make a little dinner? But I'm sure it's safer to just order in." Gordo joked...again.  
Lizzie didn't mind laughing, even though Gordo was a wonderful cook, "Sure. I can still dress all fancy, right?"  
"Why of course. It's all about the effect." He let out another joke.  
"Alright, you come straight home, ok?"  
Gordo chuckled a bit, "I love you."  
And there it was. The disguised intimate support she had been expecting. She bit her lip as she spoke into the phone, "I love you too." She quickly hung up and prepared for Gordo's arrival.  
She called up a chinese food restaurant that delivered and began creating a neutral territory.  
Gordo came home to Lizzie in a gorgeous red dress seen only by candle- light, "Wow. You look-" Lizzie cut him off with a kiss.  
The chinese food was already on the plates but it was left untouched the entire night as that one kiss lead to their first night of love-making. It didn't matter to Lizzie that she started it and broke the pattern. But she wanted to break the process and prove it was possible to start things up. Those feelings had been stored up and when they were let loose under the covers that night, it might not have been part of the process, but it was perfect either way.  
The next morning, Lizzie went back to her laptop:  
"Perhaps I've been wrong. Intimate support is emotional support to the extreme. When tiny packages of kisses and 'I love you's won't do, intimate support is necessary. Not just when you're down or any old time the man has been supportive, but whenever you both have a suggestion....in mind."  
  
*WOO HOO! Sorry...I know this chapter SUCKS ASS! But I love it! IT really gave an idea of what Lizzie's column is all about and EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I know I had them have sex...without much detail...but I didn't want to focus on it too much. I thought even despite it's SUPER DUPER tastefullness...Oh fuck it...they screwed. No matter what kind it was it happened...YAY!!!!!!!!!!! IT happened...doodle-e-do! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! GRAR!* 


	5. Lunch With Nicole

*Hey everybody. Umm...I really wasn't sure where to go from here...pretty much still in the idea phase. About the last chapter...I didn't want to make it too distasteful. Plus, it was their first time. I couldn't say it was perfect because the first time hurts for most girls which means one of them didn't have a perfectly perfect time. And even if I were to make it some kind of fantasy, I wasn't about to put in "Gordo thrust into Lizzie several times, each thrust requiring more effort and more exhausting than the last untill their sweaty bodies collapsed on eachother." I don't think that's necessary. The first time is good because (hopefully) it's with someone you love and can see yourself with forever...but it's not perfect as I've said before. And I didn't want to portray it as something it's not. Sorry if I disappointed you. I do appreciate your reviews though. And Queenjc20032004, I know you weren't flaming me : ) SMILES FOR JENNIFA! WOOT! WOOT! I also know the last chapter went a little slow so hopefully this chapter wont BORE you too much........................................................................ ..............anywho-*  
  
That same day Miranda sat in her dorm room waiting for either a knock on her door or a ring from her telephone. Miranda was lying on her stomach, stretched out on her bed checking her e-mail. Her eyes smiled a bit when she found Lizzie had sent her an e-mail. She opened it up and began reading. Lizzie had sent Miranda her latest column. As she read Miranda laughed thinking of what Gordo must have done to inspire such a piece. Just as Miranda was typing up a reply someone knocked on her door. She immediately shut her laptop and stood a few feet away from the door but hesitated, "Who is it?"  
"A Mister Whalen." A voice was heard from the other side of the door.  
Miranda grinned as she lunged toward the door. She swung it open and found Ian standing before her with a duffel bag at hand. Miranda leaped at him, straddling him at the waist as he held her to him with a secure hug, "OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She exclaimed planting kisses all over his face as he carried her into her dorm and set her on her feet.  
He smiled returning her kisses, "I'm okay. What about you?" They tried to carry on conversation but they couldn't hold anything back.  
Eventually Ian sat her on the bed, pushing her back slowly, never letting their lips part. Miranda had no problem with this because she felt the exact same way he had. Soon enough, they settled under the covers. What happened next was so natural that both Miranda and Ian forgot it was their first time.  
After about a quarter of an hour of lying in eachother's arms, Miranda and Ian heard a key being turned in the door which opened only seconds later. Nicole stood in the doorway immediately seeing Miranda and Ian in bed. She paused for a minute then gave Ian a little wave with her purse strap in her hand, "Hi, I'm Nicole. I'm guessing you're Miranda's Ian."  
Ian nodded while Miranda stared blankly at Nicole, "Yeah, that's- that's me."  
Nicole began nodding in the same rhythm as Ian's head, "Umm. I didn't know you were going to be here this early. Was gonna go out for lunch with Miranda, umm. But if you guys are too busy, I can-it's alri-"  
"No, no that's fine. Just give us a few minutes." Ian reasoned.  
Nicole nodded and turned to Miranda pointing her thumb behind herself, "I'm go-I'm going to Chell's."  
Miranda nodded quickly as Nicole left the dorm room and ran down the hall to another room and threw open the door, "Rochelle! Oh my god! You know that Ian Miranda is always talking about?!"  
Rochelle nodded with her dirty brown curls.  
"He's here!" Nicole exclaimed.  
"OH MY GOD!" Rochelle stood up, "IS HE HOT?!"  
Nicole nodded frantically.  
Still in Miranda's room, Ian kissed Miranda's shoulder as she wrestled him to get out of bed, "Come on, you wanted to go to lunch, so we need to get ready."  
"What's wrong?" Ian asked watching Miranda walk into the bathroom with a sheet wrapped around her.  
"I jus-" She came back into the doorway, "I kinda wanted you to myself this weekend. Because it's only two days and-"  
"I only wanted to meet your roommate. To know what's so good about this school and how I fit into the picture." He whined walking over to Miranda and wrapping his arms around her, "Because I really...really want to be in the big picture."  
Miranda smiled stepping back from him and shutting the door between them.  
Two showers and one trip down to Chell's dorm later, Miranda, Ian and Nicole set out to an outdoor lunch cafe`. One seated and having already ordered, conversation began, "So, Ian. I hear you school in Rhode Island."  
Ian nodded, "Yeah. Providence."  
"So you like it there?" She stayed on the same bland topic.  
Ian nodded again, "I do."  
Miranda cleared her throat, feeling the awkwardness, "Umm, Ian. Have you heard from Lizzie or Gordo?"  
Thankful for the neutral ground, Ian replied, "Yeah. Gordo and I e- mail alot but I haven't heard from Lizzie all that much. All I pretty much know of is, uhh, Lizzie's new job...details of Gordo's internship, but other than that..."  
Miranda nodded, understanding that the distance made a difference as Nicole cut in, "They're in New Jersey right?"  
"New York," Ian corrected, "Manhattan."  
"Come on Nicole, you know who they are, I talk about them all the-" Miranda's cell phone rang, "It's Lizzie." She announced taking a look at the screen, "Lizzie? Hi! How are you?"  
Lizzie answered, "I'm okay, you?"  
"Fine, hey Ian's here. He says hi. Hey, Lizzie, I'm out at lunch, do you think I could call you back?"  
"Yeah, sure. I just wanted to know what you thought about my column."  
Miranda laughed, "It's wonderful. You're letting the world see how you're figuring things out and...well, I'm sorry but I'm getting dirty looks for being on my phone."  
"Understood."  
The two hung up as Miranda returned her focus to the two people at her table, "Sorry about that."  
As Lizzie hung up her phone she turned to Gordo, "She was having lunch with her roomie. Ian's there too."  
"Damn, I needed to talk to him." Gordo responded.  
"Well, we can call back later tonight. Maybe that'd be...are you okay?" Lizzie watched Gordo's face turn pale.  
He nodded, "I think I'm gonna have to bail on OUR lunch."  
"Are you feelin' okay?" Lizzie asked worried.  
Gordo shook his head, "I'm gonna stay here."  
Just then the phone rang. Lizzie reached for the cordless on it's cradle, "Hello?"  
"Lizzie? It's Tess. I need you to come in today." And with that, Lizzie's editor hung up.  
Lizzie took a deep breath and turned back to Gordo, "Need to go to The Stock. I don't know why but I think they want me to turn my column into anything from an advice column to a political cult invitation."  
Gordo watched Lizzie rummage through the closet for presentable clothes. Finding a green jacket, faded denim jeans and a blue tank top, she once again threw her white tennis shoes and sloppy bun into the mix. Giving Gordo one last kiss, she stepped out the door. Gordo looked out the window, watching her get into a taxi. Once confirmed that she had left, Gordo stood and walked over to the closet. He reached inside a pocket of one of his jackets and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it up and just glanced at the contents for a minute or two before shutting it and stuffing it back in the pocket.  
  
*haha! I hate this chapter...Mostly because I wrote half of it like two weeks ago and stopped getting reviews...I wasn't motivated...only after seeing how many people had me on their author alert list did I attempt to finish it. Which I have now done. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HELLA IMPORTANT! And I'm working on it as we speak. I LOVE YOU ALL! LOVE YOU JENNIFA!!!!!!!!!! MY SISTA! WOOT WOOT! : ) : ) : )* 


	6. The Elevator Floor

*HEY! Umm...I think...oh nevermind...here you go...*  
  
Lizzie's taxi let her out in front of The New York Stock where she soon entered. Upon arrival she waved and smiled at the lobby receptionist and turn toward the elevator. Evan Chalke stood awaiting the elevator's decension. Lizzie smiled at the familiar face and stood next to him, hoping he would greet her as he always did. She stood beside him for about ten seconds before he looked to her from the corner of his eye, "Lizzie! Hey, I didn't see you."  
Lizzie smiled at him as the elevator doors opened. They stepped inside and kept conversation going as the elevator stopped at the second floor, "How come you're here everyday? I thought you were just a columnist."  
Evan nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not a weekly columnist. I'm daily." He explained.  
The elevator came to the third floor and opened to them, allowing them out. Once standing outside the elevator, Evan turned to Lizzie, "You up for that lunch today?" He asked.  
Lizzie thought of Gordo at home and shook her head, "I can't."  
Evan nodded. He had gotten used to her rejection, "Alright," He said naturally, "Have a good time in there." He said as he turned and walked down the opposite hall.  
Lizzie watched him leave and with a confused expression on her face, directed her eyes to her editor's door and knocked, "COME IN!" Was heard from inside. Lizzie again did as she was told.  
As soon as she opened the door, "CONGRADULATIONS!" was shouted at Lizzie. She found all of her bosses, her editor, fellow columnists and their receptionists in the room greeting her. Lizzie looked to Tess who was opening a bottle of champagne. She explained to Lizzie what all the fuss was about.  
"Well Lizzie, you're now a full-fledged columnists, and we just wanted to welcome you properly!" She poured champagne into a glass, "Here." She offered holding the glass out to Lizzie.  
"I can't, I'm not 21." She explained.  
Tess laughed, "Oh, don't make a big deal out of being 18. You're an adult! That's all that matters!" She shoved the drink at Lizzie who timidly took it in her hand.  
About an hour after the welcome-wagon died down, Lizzie was free to go home. It was 1:00 and as she left the room, Lizzie once again found Evan at the elevator. Lizzie trotted over to him, "Why hello."  
Evan turned and grinned at her, "You had fun?"  
Lizzie nodded as the elevator opened. They both walked in.  
"You had somethin' to drink didn't you?" He asked bursting out into laughter.  
Lizzie nodded again when suddenly the elevator jolted to a stop and Lizzie fumbled on the slippery tile. The power had gone out and Lizzie stumbled in her white tennis shoes, trying to find the brass railing to stabalize herself. In the darkness, she took hold of something. It was Evan's elbow, but Lizzie held it anyway.  
"Lizzie, are you okay?" He asked, feeling her hand shake as she clipped onto him.  
Lizzie shook her head but then remembered they were in complete darkness and whispered, "No."  
Her voice shook and Evan took note of this, "Are you afraid of the dark?"  
Lizzie tried to catch her breath, her head throbbing, "No. Claustrophobic. We just happen to be in the dark so it's kind of a double whammy."  
Evan chuckled which made Lizzie feel a bit easier about the situation. Lizzie, wanting to move closer to the wall took a tiny step in front of her where Evan stood, thinking she was holding onto the railing still. Her toe bumped into his foot and Lizzie stumbled onto him, her hands on his chest, trying to hold herself up.  
Lizzie's eyes looked up, frantically looking around one spot, assuming that was where his face would be. Her hands reached up and tried feeling his face to make sure he was where she thought he was. With the first touch he gasped, "Owww! That was my eye!"  
Lizzie giggled and continued feeling his face. His cheeks were warm.  
Evan began feeling the effects of the darkness. The elevator suddenly shuttered an inch lower, causing both of them to jump nervously. Evan, during this put his arms around Lizzie, holding onto her, afraid that the elevator might crash.  
Lizzie felt his arms around her tighten whenever a noise was heard, "So you're afraid of the dark too." She giggled. Her giggling helped Evan relax a bit.  
"No. Claustrophobic." And with that Lizzie felt completely comfortable with him. Beginning to feel drowsy from the darkness, Lizzie rested her head on his chest, feeling totally calm and complacent. Evan tightened his arms around her for no reason other than possible feelings he had for her. He bit his lip and spoke, "Lizzie." He had no idea where to go from there, but her head had lifted from his chest so he knew she must be trying to look at him. Evan's lower lip trembled at the thought of her face at that moment. Her eyes looking into his.  
Even with the darkness surrounding them, he shut his eyes and lowered his head down to where he assumed Lizzie's was. He had calculated correctly and his lips landed directly on hers. Lizzie was startled, but the softness in his lips comforted her. She needed this comfort and returned the kiss. Evan tucked a thumb under her jacket just to feel the skin on the small of her back and it's warmth. Lizzie's hand slid off his shoulder down his arm and gripped his elbow, guiding his hand up her back. His hands were so cold and sent shivers down her spine.  
At this, Lizzie's lips pulled away as she looked down at what she knew was his tie. The tie resembled how much he wasn't Gordo. Lizzie shut her eyes even though she knew she couldn't see a thing and reconnected her lips with Evan's. She let out a tiny moan as his chilled hand lifted further up her back.  
Lizzie loosened Evan's tie and began unbuttoning his shirt as he took off his jacket. Both items met at the floor of the elevator. Lizzie felt his warm, bare chest and continued to kiss him. They fumbled with Lizzie's jacket and tank top which soon were on the floor as well. Lizzie backed up and let him press her against the wall. The two then slid down the wall, untill they, too, were on the cold tile.  
Meanwhile, Gordo sat on the bed running through his proposal speech staring down at the velvet box, thinking of Lizzie's smile.  
  
*WOAH! GOODNESS ME! Hey, you know what. It would be cool to get some reviews. Tell me what you think, tee hee! I'm so awesome! Hey, umm...review.* 


	7. The Velvet Box

*HEY YALL! DID YOU LIKE THAT ONE?! I DID! Because it was fun to write! haha! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! okay bye!*  
  
Evan lay on top of Lizzie for a few minutes after their act of passion. Lizzie lifted her arms up, gripping his shoulders, clinging beneath him, keeping him even closer to her. After a minute snug against his collar, Lizzie reached up for her shoes. Evan took the hint and rolled off of her. Lizzie sat upright and reassembled her clothing on her body as Evan did the same. Lizzie sat back on the floor. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could just make out the outline of Evan's body. Evan approached her, able to see her in the dark and settled next to her.  
Lizzie lifted her hand and rested it on his knee. After about five minutes, the lights flickered back on and the elevator continued to descend. Lizzie and Evan immediately stood. Evan looked nervously at Lizzie. Lizzie breathed hard and whipped around to face Evan. She reached up and kissed him desperately as his hand roamed her back. Then, as the elevator came to a stop, Lizzie's kisses faded. Her hands dropped from the sides of his face and she turned back to the doors.  
Evan, feeling completely confused and overwhelmed spoke to her, "Lizzie." Again, he had no idea where to go from there.  
Lizzie walked out of the elevator, racking her brain, trying to figure out why she had just done what she had. Evan called after her and ran to catch up with her.  
"Lizzie, what's going on?" He asked wanting her to stop walking and answer him.  
Lizzie paused in her step, but only because she needed to hail a taxi. Once one approached, she replied to Evan, "Evan." This time, she was the one searching for words. Instead of trying, she took the easy way out and ducked into the cab. Instructing the driver where to take her, she heard Evan shouting something through the window, but she kept facing forward, putting his voice out of her mind. Even when he said her name back in the elevator. She just wanted to forget that sound that had so strangely comforted her.  
The taxi pulled up to her apartment building and Gordo, from the window, watched her walk up the small stairs to the building's stoop an unlock the double doors, letting herself into the main building. Gordo then grabbed the velvet box and stepped into the bedroom.  
Lizzie unlocked the front door and called for Gordo, but no reply came. Lizzie sighed and looked to the couch. A pale blue dress was laid over the armrest with a note which read, 'Wear Me.' Lizzie smiled out of the corner of her mouth and forgot all about Evan. Lizzie picked up the dress and, giggling, pranced into the bathroom.  
After she had finished putting her hair up into french braided buns and putting on the necklace Gordo had given her at the end of their senior year, Lizzie wanted to get her silver sandal heels from her closet. She opened her bedroom door and found Gordo putting on a suit jacket. He turned to face her at the sound of the creaks the door made. He grinned as she entered the room, "You look amazing." He complimented her.  
Lizzie blushed and made a turn for the closet. She stood in front of him a minute later, her feet adorned with the right shoes.  
Gordo gazed at her for a while, "I had originally planned for dinner. I mean, I had reservations but...I can't," He stopped himself and reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out the velvet box. Lizzie was confused at first but then saw him begin to kneel. It was then that her heart began to race, "Lizzie, I've known you my whole life. And I have loved you my whole life. I love how you can still tell me all your secrets; how we're still best friends. And I love being able to come home knowing you're mine only. But I can only offer so much to you, even though you have given the world to me since before I can remember. And I would very much like to make us official." He opened the box and held it up to her, "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, will you be my wife?"  
Lizzie shut her eyes, knowing that she wasn't telling him all her secrets. Her eyelids reminded her of the darkness in the elevator and she immediately reopened them, staring down into Gordo's. She cracked a smile and nodded to him, holding out her hand.  
Gordo grinned and took the ring out of the box, carefully placing it on her finger, "I love you." He whispered into her ear as she stared at the ring, feeling she didn't deserve it.  
She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, "I love you too."  
  
*WOOT! I KICK ALL ASS! So bye...* 


	8. The Holiday Party

*Hey*  
  
Three months later, after announcing their engagement to their family (including Miranda and Ian) Lizzie found herself helping Gordo prepare for The Stock's annual holiday party. Gordo slipped on his coat and had Lizzie confirm how good he looked. Lizzie kissed him with approval and had him zip up her dress. She then kissed him for no reason.  
Lizzie was wearing a red cocktail dress with a square neckline which showed her cleavage. She added a pair of strappy black heeled sandals and Gordo's heart necklace around her neck. She put her hair up with an oversized clip and had Gordo help her put on her black coat.  
After another long kiss, they made their way out of the apartment and onto the street where Lizzie immediately got a taxi to pull over for them. The two settled inside, "Thanks for doin' this for me." Lizzie told Gordo.  
Gordo smirked, "You know I love to party."  
Lizzie giggled. Gordo reached over and slid a hand inside Lizzie's coat.  
"Ahem," The cab driver interrupted, glaring at them through the rearview mirror.  
"Sorry," Gordo conceded, pulling his hand out from Lizzie's coat.  
They soon arrived at The Stock. Gordo payed the driver and walked Lizzie inside, making sure to open the door for her. Hey arrived at the lobby. The normal receptionist wasn't sitting behind her desk, but standing with her husband, Kurt welcoming all the guests and employees. Lizzie smiled and made about two minutes of small talk. Asking about their kids and showing off her ring...oh, and the man who gave it to her.  
The couple then walked over to the elevator. Gordo pushed the button but Lizzie paused. She turned back to Gordo and said, "I'd rather take the stairs."  
Gordo grinned and took her hand, walking into the elevator, "It's alright." He said kissing her hand.  
Lizzie nearly hyperventilated in that elevator. Not because it was a small area, but because of what had taken place. She hadn't ever brought that subject up with Evan. Even when she needed to go to the office, she would take the stairs, never wanting to relive that moment.  
They reached the fourth floor which had a wonderful event hall. Everything was in red and green, and the entire office smelled like Christmas. Lizzie became calmer seeing all of her co-workers, but feared that a certain shaggy-haired brunette might show up. After fifteen minutes, Lizzie was completely at ease. Nearly everyone had either been introduced to Gordo or seen the sparkle in her ring that night.  
Gordo turned to Lizzie, "Hey, I'm going to get my wallet from my jacket down on the coat rack."  
Lizzie nodded and returned to her conversation with Tess, making hand gestures as much as she could just to flash her ring in Tess's face. Just as she was explaining how Gordo had purposed to her, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a young man enter the room with a seemingly tired face wearing a black suit. Lizzie shut her eyes, trying to forget how she had treated him and hoped that Gordo wouldn't meet him.  
Lizzie took a deep breath watching Evan scan the room for anyone decent to talk to. His eyes suddenly met hers and his mouth opened a bit while his eyes softened. He was taking a deep breath. Lizzie knew he was going to approach her. And he did so, his eyes locked onto Lizzie.  
"Hello." He greeted her.  
Lizzie was surprised he would speak to her, "Hey." She replied.  
"I haven't seen you around," He continued, "at all."  
Lizzie set her drink on the red tablecloth and turned to Tess, "Would you excuse us for a moment?"  
Tess nodded as Lizzie walked into the hall with Evan trailing behind her. Lizzie pushed the button for the elevator. It opened just then and the two stepped inside. As soon as the elevator was about to move, Lizzie pushed the emergency stop button and turned to Evan.  
"Hey," she said timidly not being able to look him in the eye.  
Evan looked worried, "What's been going on lately?"  
Lizzie sniffled, "Nothing, I've just been busy."  
Evan knew something was up, "And that's why you've barely said hello to me the past three months? I just want to know what's going on with you."  
Lizzie looked up at him with red puffiness around the edges of her eyes.  
Evan felt the need to comfort her and was about to put his arms around her when she backed away, "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
"I can't." Lizzie answered meakly.  
"Why?" He asked while taking her in his arms.  
Lizzie sighed feeling that familiar figure she clung to in that very elevator three months prior to this night. She brushed her cheek against his neck, refamiliarizing her skin with his as his hands slid up her back as they had three months ago. They slid back down just as tight, but had taken the zipper with them, "I'm here with someone," She stated. He immediately stopped and stared down at her.  
"What?" He asked, his voice cracking.  
Lizzie nodded turning away and attempting to zip up her dress. As her hands were behind her back, Evan noticed the ring on her finger, "Could you help me?" She asked on the brink of tears.  
Evan, in the same state tapped her hands away and zipped up her dress in one quick swoop and steped in front of her, starting the elevator up again. He pressed the first floor button and stood back, awaiting the elevator's decension.  
"Now what's gotten into you?" She asked putting a hand on his arm which he immediately shrugged off.  
"GOD! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Lizzie shouted at him.  
Evan remained still, "Nothing. Nothing anymore."  
"ANYMORE? JESUS! IS THAT IT?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" She stepped in front of his and kissed him with passion, her hands travelling over his familiar body.  
Just then, the elevator door opened. Evan, not recognizing the man continued to kiss Lizzie, his hands gripping her curves. Lizzie, not having noticed the doors had opened fell naturally into the kiss. She then heard a faint whisper, "Lizzie?"  
  
*OH COME ON! YOU ALL KNOW WHO IT IS! or do you? Yes, I do have another trick or two up my sleeve so stay tuned! Untill next time my friends!* 


	9. Sidewalk Bench

*Hey! My friend JENNIFA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is writing a story about me and my boyfriend. WOOT WOOT! But it kicks too much ass...hmmm...uhhhhhhhhhh...here you go... : )*  
  
Lizzie recognized that voice and her lips immediately paused upon Evan's. She had been in this EXACT same situatuion before. Her eyes shut, wishing she wouldn't have to go through this again. But also cursing herself for putting Gordo in this position. She hung her head and turned to face Gordo.  
His eyes studied her face for a minute before he hesitantly pivotted and walked toward the front doors, grabbing his coat off the rack. Lizzie turned back to Evan who was still drowsy from the kiss and turned away from him, running to catch up with Gordo.  
She ran onto the sidewalk and watched him get into a cab. Lizzie ran to his window and pounded on it shouting his name. But the taxi drove off. Lizzie watched it drive away and shut her eyes sinking down to sit on the curb. With her head in her hands, she stared at her shut eyelids wishing he would come back. She doubted he would go home.  
Lizzie then sensed someone sitting beside her. She turned and found Evan staring down at his own hands, "You screwed up didn't you?" He asked softly looking back at her face and her hair blowing in the Manhattan breeze.  
Lizzie nodded.  
"Well," Evan sighed, stood and hailed a taxi, "Even though, I can't have you, you should be with him. I know it. You guys aren't finished." He opened the door to the cab for Lizzie. She weakly stood and sat inside.  
She rolled down the window and stroked Evan's cheek with a hand while mouthing the words 'thank you.' Evan closed his eyes and nodded, not wanting to see her drive away as she saw Gordo do. It would have the same effect as it did on her.  
Traffic was terrible and made Lizzie wish she could go home to Gordo, even if she did have to face the music. She came to the apartment twenty minutes slower than she hoped she would and walked up to her building. She eventually got into her apartment and found it was half empty. Lizzie burst into tears again as she found a note on the coffee table which read, 'If that ring only makes you think of me, then you can take it off.'  
Lizzie ran into the bedroom and found clothes all over the floor. He had been in a hurry. He didn't even stay to listen to her. But then again, what would she say? 'I slept with him the day you purposed and then I slept with you. I just kissed him again but THAT'S IT! I SWEAR!' Lizzie for the first time in eighteen years, felt alone.  
She sat on the bed staring at the edge of the bed for a good half hour just thinking. She began hyperventilating and ran to the bathroom to vomit. She then took the cordless phone from the bedroom and took it to the bathroom with her, so if she had to throw up again, and the phone was ringing, she could kill two birds with one stone. Right now, she felt like getting killed.  
Lizzie, after feeling better in the stomach, called Miranda in Boston. She answered sleepily, "Hello?"  
"Miranda. It's Lizzie." Her voice cracked, groaned and whined.  
Miranda suddenly felt alert, "LIZZIE?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" She shouted.  
"Gordo...left." Lizzie took a second before she took another breath.  
After another half hour Miranda called Lizzie back, "I can't get a flight over there, Lizzie. It's the holidays, the flights are all booked in and out of both New York and Boston. I even checked Rhode Island."  
Lizzie began to cry again.  
"Lizzie, don't cry. Just try and rest. Everything will be better tomorrow." She tried to comfort her friend, but Lizzie wasn't buying it.  
"Will he be back tomorrow?" She asked in a deep, serious and cold voice.  
Miranda paused, "I don't know, Lizzie."  
Lizzie retorted, "That's what I thought." Lizzie hung up and vommited again into the toilet.  
Lizzie decided that she DID need some rest and settled in a sleepingbag on the floor of the bathroom. She fell asleep instantly.  
The next morning, Lizzie recieved a phone call from Tess, "Lizzie, I know it's the holidays, but I really need to see you in the office."  
"I'm not well this morning." Lizzie said with a grave tone.  
Tess sighed, "Like I said, I know it's the holidays but, because you're still writing your column, I'm going to need to meet with you."  
Lizzie was fed up with this, "I told you, I'm not fuckin' well this morning. This is our last meeting, Tess. And it will be about my resignation. I'll see you in an hour." Lizzie hung up the phone and ran into the living room. She needed fresh air desperately. Opening a window with the phone in hand, Lizzie took a deep breath. She suddenly felt a surge of energy and threw the cordless out the window collapsing on the floor in the fetal position.  
After another five minutes of thinking, Lizzie stood and took herself into the shower.  
Immediately an hour later, she arrived back at The Stock. There she had her meeting and was no longer a columnist at The Stock. She was no longer fiance` to David Gordon.  
She stood at the elevator, waiting for it to come up when another person joined her. She turned, knowing it was Evan. The person who she was a sports editor, and a 65-year-old married man. She gave him a weak wave and stepped onto the elevator. Once she reached the lobby she was prepared to walk outside The Stock for the last time. She opened the door and took in the fresh air. This time, without a phone to throw. Lizzie looked straight ahead at a woman getting out of a taxi. Lizzie was about to approach the cab when she heard a voice from behind you, "Lizzie."  
Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the bench on the sidewalk. She smiled for the first time that day.  
  
*WOO HOO! IS IT GORDO? MIRANDA? IAN? EVAN? HER PARENTS? I DONT KNOW EITHER! I HAVENT PICKED ONE YET! BUT HEY! IM A CRAZY ASS BITCH SO I GUESS WE'LL FIND OUT TOGETHER! WOOT WOOT! JENNIFA KICKS MY ASS! : ) * 


	10. The Lunch

*Hey everyone. haha! I wrote four chapters last night! WHEEEEE! I'm glad I'm getting back on track with the story and I hope you guys are still addicted! I've decided on who the person on the bench is going to be and I hope you understand why I put them there. Thanks for reading everyone. I'm nowhere near finished yet. So... : ) *  
  
Lizzie smiled and approached Evan on the sidewalk bench, "Hey," she greeted with a croaking throat.  
The corner of Evan's mouth curled up, "Not doing too well are you?"  
Lizzie shut her eyes for a moment to regain composure and looked back at him, "Do you think I could take you up on that lunch?"  
Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at a table on an outdoor cafe`. Evan handed Lizzie a menu and let her order before starting conversation. Once the waiter noted what they wanted, Evan turned to Lizzie, "So. What happened."  
Lizzie cleared her throat and reached for a glass of water, "He left," she answered and took a sip of her ice water.  
Evan's eyes were downcast on his plate, "I'm sorry." He whispered, not sure how to respond to something like that. He wanted to be with her but he also needed to feel for her and comfort her.  
Lizzie gave a large sigh, "What about you? How have things been?"  
"Terrible," he immediately made clear.  
Lizzie nodded, "I know how you feel."  
"No, you don't know. Sure, someone you had feelings for left you but they didn't ignore you for three months." He said calmly.  
Lizzie looked at him angry and confused, "Those weren't just feelings- I loved him-We were in love." Lizzie's eyes were about to tear, "And I've known him my entire life. I've only known you for four months."  
"Yeah, and you only knew me for one before you slept with me."  
Both of them paused once he brought it up, "So that's what this is about?"  
"What else would it be about. It's all I've been thinking about for the past three months. What else am I supposed to do? I fell for you that day and you c-you couldn't even look at me before getting into that cab." Now Evan was the one about to cry.  
Lizzie shut her eyes, just wanting to escapse from there, "I made...a mistake."  
Evan interrupted her, "That's something you tell your fiance`...it's not something you say the big mistake to make him understand you. Telling him he's a mistake is just hurting him. You don't know the difference."  
Lizzie looked at him with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
Evan sighed, "Go ahead. Run away. I'll pay the bill and tell people I cheated on you. They'll understand why you left."  
Lizzie began to cry at this. She knew he was telling her that Gordo had every reason to leave. She stood up and walked to him and slapped him right across the face.  
"Goodbye," he whispered, unnerved by her attack.  
Lizzie was about to say something but left the cafe` instead. She took a cab to her apartment and ran immediately to the bathroom to vomit.  
For another week she was completely healthy but without a job. She went back to circling ads in the paper. One afternoon she recieved a phone call. She picked up her new phone and had a breif conversation with Miranda, "Hey Lizzie, I think I can fly in tomorrow if that's not too short notice."  
Lizzie dropped her red pen and looked out her window, "No. That's okay. Umm, I think I need to get out of the city for good. Or at least for a while, I mean, I know you have school and all so I wouldn't want to impose but-But I can't be here, Miranda."  
"I understand. When are you gonna fly over?"  
Lizzie sighed, "Couple days maybe? I need to get out of my lease."  
"Okay. I'll call you later tonight." They hung up.  
As soon as she ended the call, Lizzie started thinking of what EXACTLY she would miss about the city. She thought about the nights she had with Gordo in the apartment and the mornings she woke up in his arms. She thought of Evan. Would she miss Evan?  
Lizzie shook the thought out of her mind and went downstairs to speak with her land lord. Unfortunately she couldn't break the six month lease. She thought about buying the apartment and renting it out herself, but she didn't want to have to deal with all that paperwork. She wasn't well. She couldn't even afford two more months of rent without a salary. She decided to go back to The Stock and explain herself.  
After coming out of yet another disaoppointing meeting with Tess, she turned to the elevator which doors were shutting. Lizzie shouted for whoever was in the elevator to stop it and open the doors for her. When they did, Lizzie stepped inside and stood next to none other than Evan Chalke.  
They remained silent for a few moments untill Evan spoke, "Are you back at The Stock?"  
Lizzie shook her head, "No."  
Evan let that sink in for a moment and then turned back to her, "Are things better?"  
Lizzie shook her head, "No."  
"You can't stand that which you used to call home can you?" Evan asked.  
Lizzie smiled and shook her head, "No."  
"Well then," his tone became more positive, "don't go home yet. I can take you out to dinner. And this time, I promise not to blame you for anything."  
That sounded so good to Lizzie right then and she happily accepted.  
  
*Hey. Please review. I'm waiting for at least ten because I want to know what you guys think. Bye!* 


	11. February 21st

Hey guys...I'm not going to be writing for a while. I'm taking a break. I'll start up again on Feb 21st most likely. Sorry if some of you are disappointed but I thought i'd give you the heads up. I truely thank you for reading and YES! GORDO COMES BACK INTO THE STORY! So keep in touch! love ya! see ya!  
  
-CHRISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 


	12. The Message

*Hey everybody! WELCOME ME BACK! YAY! Told you I'd be back. : ) Well...here you go!*  
  
Lizzie stared at her feet trying to walk in a straight line, but the alcohol had turned that straight line into a squiggle and Lizzie tried her best to keep her coordination. Evan watched her efforts while holding her hand, completely sober. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk causing Lizzie to do the same. Her neck bobbed for a minute and Lizzie realized it was Evan who stopped them. She turned to him with wide child-like eyes wondering why he paused their walk to Lizzie's house.  
"Look," He said loudly so she'd hopefully understand, "I know you're drunk."  
Lizzie nodded and rocked her head from side to side.  
"But I thought if you were...intoxicated...then you'd be okay with going home. So please don't hate me when you find yourself in a hangover tomorrow morning, okay?!" People on the sidewalks began staring at him, but once they saw Lizzie's state, they went on about their business.  
Lizzie looked down at her feet again.  
"Oh, Jesus." Evan picked up Lizzie in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to her apartment.  
Upon arrival in the dark apartment, Evan settled Lizzie on the couch and searched the room for a blanket. As he covered Lizzie with the knitted warmth he paused just staring at her face. Her eyes fluttered open, "Evan," she cooed.  
"You feelin' okay?" He asked genuinely.  
Lizzie nodded diagonally, "I don't want to miss him anymore," she whimpered.  
"It'll be okay."  
"No," Lizzie pouted and turned away from him, "it won't be. He'll never come back. I'll never see him again."  
Evan didn't know how to help her, "Ma-Maybe that's not true. You don't deserve to feel like this." Evan shrank down and rested his chin on the edge of the couch cushion.  
Lizzie rolled over and found herself face to face with Evan and smiled. Evan smiled back at her. Lizzie made her face pout and said, "I don't want to be alone tonight. It hurts."  
Evan took a deep breath, "Okay. I know that you're drunk, but I'm going to ask anyway. Is that really what you want?"  
Lizzie scooted over slightly, moving closer to him and gently placed her lips on Evan's, "Yes."  
Evan bit his lip and shut his eyes for a minute. Once he opened them, they confirmed that Lizzie was indeed before him and began kissing her again, this time more passionately. He reached his arms beneath her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up, their lips still together, and carried her into her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.  
The next morning, Lizzie opened her eyes and shifted her shoulders, stretching beneath her covers. Her head pounded as she rolled over on her bed. In front of her eyes was a mass of shaggy brown hair. She recognized it and smiled. Her arm traveled beneath his elbow and her hand rubbed his abs. Evan turned to face her and grinned, "Good morning," she greeted him.  
"Good morning," he returned as he leaned over and kissed Lizzie. She replaced her hands on his chest as one of his reached around to the small of her back and slid it up underneath her camisole and stroked between her shoulder blades.  
Lizzie's leg lifted and wrapped around Evan's waist. His hand moved from her back down to her waist and continued down her leg and gripped her knee, pulling it further past his hip and positioning himself between it and her other leg. Lizzie's giggles bubbled up between their lips as he rolled on top of her.  
Later in the afternoon, Lizzie finally emerged from the bedroom and continued into her living room and met her answering machine on the way to the kitchen. She pressed the play button and walked to the stove top. She heard Tess Whitaker, "Ms. McGuire. I want to apologize for everything. We at The Stock could really use your," she continued on as Lizzie brought a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.  
"Sounds like good news," Evan said standing behind her and slipping his arms around her waist.  
Lizzie smiled, "I hope so. I'm gonna need a job if I'm going to stay in the city."  
Evan paused as she turned around in his arms, facing him, "Are you serious?"  
Lizzie kissed him, "Well, I have a reason to stay here now, don't I?"  
Evan continued kissing her and laughing.  
"And to think, last night I was completely miserable." Lizzie said turning back to the stove and cracking a couple eggs into the sizzling skillet, "I hate it here."  
Evan rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her work, "Do you...want to move in with me?"  
Lizzie stopped everything for a minute as she heard Miranda's voice on the next message sounding urgent that she didn't even hear what Evan said. It sounded like Miranda said, "Go row, go SoHo." But Lizzie thought for a second.  
"What do you think?" Evan asked, obviously not having heard Miranda.  
Lizzie all of a sudden turned pale as she realized what Miranda had said.  
A knock came at the door.  
Miranda had said "Gordo's going home."  
  
*Hey ya'll! Umm...yeah...there you go. Review and tell me how much you missed me!* 


	13. The Other Side Of The Door

*EEEEP! HELLO!*  
  
Evan cocked his head toward the door, "Who's that?"  
Lizzie shook her head quickly, "No one. Probably the landlord. If so, I'd-I'd feel more comfortable if you went and...j-just straightened up the bedroom. Alright?"  
Evan nodded and rubbed her stomach, "Can't guarantee it'll be that neat later tonight." He let her out of his arms and took to the bedroom.  
Lizzie slowly walked toward the front door once confirming that Evan was out of sight and earshot. She then turned back to the door. Her hand hesitated at first to turn the knob, but there was no need. Someone began unlocking the door. Lizzie's heart pounded nervously as the door opened revealing no one but Gordo before her. Lizzie shut her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. Yes. Gordo stood in the doorway with two bags in one hand and another two on the ground beside him.  
Lizzie looked only at his face and found that he had the exact same expression on it as she had on her face. He seemed to smile as he spoke, "I couldn't...keep away from you."  
Lizzie licked her lips and thought about how things were with Gordo. How she had fallen out of love with him. And then she thought about Evan. Did she love Evan? Lizzie looked at the ground and noted that there was less than two feet between them. Lizzie took two steps forward and shut the door behind her. There, in the hallway, Lizzie threw her arms around Gordo. Gordo rested his eyelids, remembering how warm Lizzie always felt. He dropped his bags to the ground and put a hand just above the elastic band of the navy blue pair of boxers she was wearing.  
They soon parted and only stared into each other's eyes, "I want to...take you out for coffee." He proposed to her.  
"I-let me get changed-"  
Gordo grinned, "I can help you with that."  
"No. You can't." Lizzie shut the door in his face.  
Gordo, confused just stood staring at the peeling wallpaper, waiting for Lizzie's return.  
On the other side of the door, Lizzie panted and tried to decide which side of the door she should be on at that moment. She thought of times with Gordo and decided she needed to find out where things with him could go before she could truely let go.  
Evan appeared walking toward her, "Who was it?"  
Lizzie shook her head, trying to think up a lie, "It-Tess. It was Tess and she wants to meet with me for coffee. Discuss...job. Yeah."  
Evan looked at her, surprised and nodded, "Yeah, okay. Umm...I should...get to work too."  
"Yeah, good idea," she broke away from the door and ran into the bedroom. Scrambling for something to wear she pulled out a pair of faded denim hip huggers, a black haulter top and a white jacket and even with Evan leaning against the doorway to the bedroom, she changed clothes.  
"You seem a little rushed," Evan pointed out the obvious.  
"Yeah, I am," She turned and looked down the hall to the front door and saw it being opened slowly. Lizzie sprinted down the hall and stuck her heel in the door's path as Evan followed her.  
"W-" Not wanting Gordo to hear him talk she wrapped her arms around him and gave Evan a passionate kiss. She pulled back and whipped around. Once on the other side of the door she found Gordo right in her face.  
Wondering why Lizzie was in such a panic he tried to ask, "W-" but once sure that Evan couldn't see her she stopped Gordo's lips with the same passionate kiss while shutting the door behind her. One secured, she pulled Gordo away from the peephole with her lips and released him.  
"Let's get coffee." She said. Gordo nodded and trailed behind her as she hailed a taxi.  
The two entered a small coffee house and seated themselves at a table. Lizzie tapped her fingernails nervously on the wooden surface. Gordo's hand gently reached across and took her hand in his, "I know...things went horribly. And I know that several things went wrong. And I know it's only been a couple days of thinking time but I can't be without you to hold, to wake up with, to...fall asleep with. And I honestly could care less about that...guy as long as I have you all to myself now. Do I...have you to myself?"  
Lizzie smiled and nodded, "Yes."  
Gordo returned the smile and studied her hand, finding that his ring still adorned her finger, "So what do you think about that ring?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Gordo touched the diamond with his thumb, "Do you still want this? Why I gave it to you?"  
Lizzie looked down at the ring. It was mocking her. Everything she had built up and broken down with Gordo, everything she wanted to substitute for with Evan. A tear rolled down her cheek. But it wasn't a happy tear, "Yes." He picked up her hand and kissed it softly. Lizzie reached across the table, grabbing the back of his head and meeting him halfway over the table, kissing him, "More than anything."  
  
*WOO HOO! More twists and turns to come? How will she break it to Evan? WILL she break it to Evan? With things with Gordo go smoothly? WE SHALL SEE!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!* 


	14. Piece By Piece

*Hey everyone. I have a couple reviews so far so thanks you trusty reviewers! : ) *  
  
Miranda sat on her couch watching television and breaking off sections of a hersheys bar piece by piece. While watching the sitcom, every so often she'd roll her eyes when an immature joke would cause the laugh track to explode and stick another piece of dark chocolate between her lips. A phone rang, and Miranda whipped her head around to her cordless on the wooden coffee table to her right, but the ringing came from the television and a frown took over her face. She had been waiting for Ian's call. He had returned to Rhode Island a day or two before and Miranda had expected him to call and confirm a safe arrival. The phone hadn't rang.  
An hour or so later, Nicole stepped in from a night class, "Miranda, you were on the same spot of the couch this morning! Have you even eaten?"  
"He didn't call," she monotonously spoke.  
Nicole rolled her eyes, "Miranda, it's not like you two broke up. He'll be back this weekend. He'll probably call you in the morning. Just-go to sleep." She crossed the room behind the couch and headed to her bedroom.  
"Nicole?" Miranda called from the couch.  
"Yeah?" She sighed as she stood in the doorway to her room.  
Miranda's eyes were downcast on the chocolate wrappers sitting in her lap, "I think...I want to...he's so far away. The weekends aren't...they-"  
"They're not enough?" Nicole offered.  
Miranda shook her head, "I love being with him, and I...I don't want to tell him that I want it to be over but...I'm miserable on the weekdays. He hasn't even called. What if there's another girl in Providence? I can't wonder anymore."  
"Miranda, you know him better than that."  
Miranda sank into the cushions of the couch, "I'll go crazy."  
"Then call him!" Nicole shut her bedroom door and flopped onto her bed.  
Back on the couch, Miranda stared at the phone, "I hate you," she told it. She looked back up at the television and sighed. Reaching for the remote, she turned off the tv and picked up the cordless phone. She dialed a few numbers and held it up to her ear, her heart pounding at each ring.  
Someone answered, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Ian."  
"Miranda! Sorry I didn't call you. I had a night class right after the flight home. After that, I was just beat. You okay? You don't sound good." He explained.  
"No...no, I'm fine. Just got a little worried," Miranda stated honestly.  
Ian chuckled, "Awww, well today in the afternoon, went and played a quick game of football with my floormates."  
"Did ya win?"  
Ian, "Nope. Maybe next week."  
Miranda took a deep breath, "Yeah. Well, about next week. Next...next weekend."  
"Yeah, I'm coming over right?"  
"Umm...I wanted to talk to you about...about that...arrangement." Miranda stuttered.  
Ian became nervous, "You sure everything is okay?"  
Miranda shut her eyes, "Umm...yeah...sure. Hey I'm pretty tired. Can I call you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. Goodnight." Ian said softly.  
"Goodnight." Miranda said curtly.  
Ian sighed, "I love you."  
Miranda paused and was about about to push the off button and thought of saying it back to him, "I...miss you..." she hung up.  
Ian put his phone back on the cradle and reclined back on his bed propping his head up with his hands. He shut his eyes and repeated the name to himself, "Miranda..." 


	15. The Coffee Cup

*Mkay ya'll. Sorry for not puttin' this up sooner. But it's here now. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! I'd really appreciate it! thanks!*  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked back to their apartment, but Lizzie asked if he'd just wait a minute while she picked up inside. Gordo stood outside the apartment waiting for her permission to come back inside.  
Once Lizzie walked through the door, she slammed it shut and locked it. She then took to the living room and found a note on the coffee table from Evan. She picked up the small envelope and found a slip of paper inside. It read:  
  
Lizzie,  
Last night was wonderful and I can't wait for more mornings like this...with slightly less pressed appointments.  
Love,  
Evan  
  
Lizzie thought for a minute about waking up with Evan, kissing Evan, making love to Evan. But she shook her head and tore up the envelope and the paper in one and stuffed it in a trash can. Evan didn't even compare to Gordo. Waking up with Gordo, kissing Gordo, making love to Gordo. Everything was better with him.  
Lizzie then took to the bedroom finding the pair of Evan's boxers she had been wearing this morning and stuffed them in a duffel bag which then went into the closet.  
Once every trace of Evan had been lifted, Lizzie opened the front door to Gordo. He wrapped his arms around her, pressed his lips against hers and walked her backwards into the apartment, "I missed you," Lizzie said, breaking their lips apart.  
Gordo smiled and held her closer, "I love you."  
  
The next day, Lizzie went down to The Stock to speak with Tess Whitaker about picking up her column where she left off. Lizzie got out of her cab and made her way back through the glass doors on the bottom floor, greeting the same receptionist, and waiting for the same elevator in a blank tank top, white sweatshirt, faded denim jeans, sloppy bun and white tennis shoes (gotta love those) sipping a white chocolate mocha in one hand and her other hand in her back pocket. A tap came at her shoulder. She turned and saw Evan.  
"Hey," he lowered his head, leaning in for a kiss but Lizzie hung her head - not allowing it, "What's..."  
"Evan, I-" The elevator doors opened and Lizzie, thankful for the thinking time, stepped slowly into the tiny compartment, stalling as long as she could.  
Once inside, she took a long drink of her coffee, continuing to buy herself some time, "Lizzie," Evan tried to get her attention, "W-"  
"Evan, I'm...I can't...we...I don't think we...can...together," Lizzie stopped herself there as the elevator reached her floor. She stepped off and went straight up to Tess's door, but Evan held her back.  
"Are you...saying this is over?" He asked in disbelief.  
Lizzie timidly nodded and avoided looking him in the eye.  
"Then w-you can't put me in this position again, Lizzie!" He said not caring if the receptionist on that floor overheard, but she walked away leaving the two in an empty hall. "Lizzie look at me!"  
Lizzie still stared down at her coffee.  
"Lizzie! What this time?! It is Gordo?!"  
Lizzie nodded.  
"Well what the hell was last night then?!"  
Lizzie responded, "Look, I'm not putting you in this position, I put myself in it by making this decision-"  
"FOR THE THIRD TIME!! You've had to choose between us THREE TIMES LIZZIE! AND HE LEFT! BUT I DIDN'T! AND YOU WANT HIM BACK?!"  
"HE CAME BACK!"  
"OH WOW! SO SUDDENLY ITS WORTH IT?? ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE PUT ALL THREE OF US THROUGH SO MANY TIMES AND THAT RING ON YOUR FINGER MEANS MORE THAN THE MAN WHO STAYED HERE FOR YOU?!?!" Evan was in hysterics and Lizzie turned her focus back to her coffee cup. After a couple seconds she turned to Tess's door. "Lizzie, I love you!" Evan said exhausted. Lizzie paused with her hand on the door handle and turned back to face him, tossing her empty coffee cup in a waste basket and facing Evan again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek and then moving onto his lips which had been filled with rage. Tenderly settling into a kiss, Lizzie tightened her grip around him. Evan's hand slowly made it's way to resting on her back, but it didn't stay for long, for Lizzie broke away from him and turned their embrace into only a tight hug and whispered to him.  
"I'm sorry." She turned back to facing his eyes, loosening her grip on him. Evan looked confused, not knowing what she meant. But then her arms dropped off of his sides and his eyes frowned. Lizzie turned and opened Tess's office door and entered, shutting the door behind her.  
Evan stared at the door and became enraged and violently kicked a wall. After regaining a bit of composure, he leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor with a hand on his forehead.  
  
*Frowny face. I really like Evan but I guess he deserves better. WHO KNOWS?! Something might happen between him and Lizzie again. YOU DONT KNOW! BUT I HAVE AN IDEA! WOO HOO! MKAY! REVIEW PEASES! I LOVE YOU ALLLL! LOVE REVIEWS TOO! WOO HOO! See ya!* 


	16. All Too Familiar

*OKAY! LET'S RECAP!: Lizzie and Gordo move to New York. He has internship, Lizzie is a columnist at The New York Stock. She gets stuck in an elevator with sports columnist Evan Chalke and they have an "intimate" encounter. Later that day, she gets engaged to Gordo. Three months later, she takes Gordo to holiday party at The Stock. Evan catches up with Lizzie, again in elevator, and they kiss, Gordo finds them and leaves Manhattan for a while. Then, Lizzie and Evan get together but then Gordo comes back, Lizzie chooses Gordo. MEANWHILE...Miranda is contemplating breaking up with Ian. She's in Boston, he's in Providence. And....GO!*  
  
"Yeah, I'm back at The Stock," Lizzie spoke into the phone.  
"Oh really? So everything's back to normal, huh?" Miranda caustically replied.  
Lizzie sighed, "Hardly. I mean, things have...happened."  
"Like what? You never told me why things got a bit...rocky."  
Lizzie paused. She didn't want to tell her best friend about her mistakes, "It was over nothing. But we're...back together. Engaged. Everything is wonderful. Yeah...yeah I think it's back to normal." Lizzie tried to smile to herself alone in her living room, but couldn't.  
"Right. So yeah, I'm still visiting this weekend, right?" Miranda asked.  
Lizzie was happy for the change of subject, "Yeah. Is Ian coming too?"  
"I don't think so. I...haven't talked to him since he came to visit weekend before last. I'll...I'll call him. Umm...yeah, I'll call him."  
Lizzie could sense the tone in Miranda's voice, "You know, while you're here, I can show you around the office. Great fun that place is."  
"Looking forward to it," Miranda casually replied.  
"Call Ian," Lizzie blatently demanded.  
Miranda licked her lips and thought about calling him, "I will."  
"Okay...good. Tell me how it goes."  
They hung up.  
Miranda tucked her hair behind her ears and picked up her phone again, twiddling the spiral cord between her knuckles. She dialed another phone number.  
Someone answered, "Hello?"  
"Hey Mark, is Ian there?" Miranda asked one of Ian's roomates.  
Mark chuckled, "Yeah." Miranda could hear him call for Ian off in the distance, "IAN! THE OL' BALL N' CHAIN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!"  
Miranda rolled her eyes at this.  
Ian then got on the phone, "Miranda?"  
"Yeah, hey."  
"Wow, sorry about not calling you. Fraternity shit and whatnot." Ian apologized.  
Miranda stared at her foot, "Yeah, that's...fine. Umm, I'm goin' to see Lizzie and Gordo this weekend and-"  
"Yeah, I can't...make it. Sorry."  
"Why?" Miranda wondered confused.  
"I'm gonna be studying all weekend. Got an exam on Monday. Big one."  
Miranda cleared her throat, "Oh. Umm, well...do what you have to."  
"Yeah, sorry about that." A long pause took place.  
Miranda exhaled, "Ian?"  
"Yeah?"  
Miranda put a hand to her forehead, "I...I can't do...this."  
"Can't do what? Is everything okay?" Ian asked concerned.  
"Well...no." She took another breath, "I can't...do this."  
"What's going on? Can't do what?"  
"Us." She quickly replied, only wanting to get it over with.  
An even longer pause took place, "Oh," Ian managed to say, "You want...us to be...over."  
"Yeah."  
"O....kay."  
Miranda let out a breath of relief.  
"I...have to go. Goodbye...Miranda."  
They hung up.  
Nicole entered the dorm room, "Hey Miranda. What's goin' on?"  
"Broke up with Ian." Miranda stated indifferently.  
Nicole paused opening the refrigerator door, "Oh." Pulled out a coke and twisted off the cap, "Well, if you want, you can come with me and Chelle. We're goin' out with a couple frat boys tonight. I'm sure they've got another to spare if you wanna come with."  
Miranda shook her head, "No...no that's okay. I need to get packed."  
"You goin' to see Lizzie and that...other...guy?"  
"Yeah...Gordo. So umm...yeah, you guys have fun, I...I need to pack." Miranda decided.  
Nicole nodded along, "Okay. If you need me, you can call my cell, okay?"  
Miranda nodded, "Yeah. Okay."  
Nicole tried to give Miranda a smile as she walked out of the dorm, "Bye."  
  
Two days later Miranda stepped onto a plane to New York. Upon arrival, she expected to see Lizzie waiting all giddy at the airport for her, but instead found Gordo.  
Miranda smiled at the familiar face and let go of her luggage to sweep him up in a hug, "Hey Gordo! How are you?!"  
"Good! So good! How about you? How are things with Ian?" Gordo asked, but became puzzled by her lack of enthusiasm on the subject.  
"Yeah...we broke up." Miranda answered, but Gordo didn't know how to respond, "So where's Lizzie?" She asked, back to her peppy mood.  
"Right, she got called into the office. I could take you there, see if you can catch her on her way out." Gordo offered.  
Miranda nodded and smiled, "Yeah. Thanks."  
After picking up more luggage from baggage claim, the two caught a taxi outside of the airport and made their way to first dropping off Miranda's things at the apartment, and then heading off the Lizzie's workplace.  
Once outside the building of The Stock, Miranda stood staring up at the glass door and windows.  
"Yeah, Lizzie should still be in there. Once you see her you can just come home. I gotta go run a few errands for the production. See you later?" Gordo explained.  
"Yeah. Bye Gordo!" Gordo sunk into the backseat of the cab and drove off.  
Miranda took a deep breath and entered the building. Once inside, she turned to the receptionist, "Hi, I'm looking for Elizabeth McGuire."  
"She should be on the third floor, Tess Whitaker's office."  
Miranda nodded along, "Right, and she is...where?"  
"Big office, can't miss it."  
Miranda continued nodding, "Okay. Thanks." Miranda gave the woman a smile and took to the elevator.  
She stood in front of the elevator doors for a minute or two, waiting for the elevator to reach her floor. Another person had joined her in waiting for the elevator. Once the doors opened, they stepped inside, "What floor?" The shaggy-brown-haired man asked her.  
"Three please," Miranda answered.  
The man pushed the button and turned back to her. Miranda gave him a smile, "So, you new here?"  
"No, I'm visiting a friend."  
"Oh. Well, I'm Evan Chalke. I'm a sports columnist. Where are you from?" The two made small talk.  
Miranda replied, "Well, California originally, but I'm going to school in Boston right now."  
"Have you been to the city before?"  
"No, first time." Miranda smiled.  
Evan returned the smile as the doors opened, revealing their floor, "Well, I'll see you around, maybe."  
Miranda desperatley needed to get over Ian and thought a city boy might make a nice change. Sure, it'd take a while to get over Ian but why not start now? "Actually," Mirand started again as Evan was about to step out of the elevator, "I don't know how busy my friends'll be. Maybe we could...go to lunch, you could show me around the city a bit?"  
Evan smiled at Miranda, "I'd...yeah, lunch would be great...umm..."  
"Miranda." She gave her name.  
"Miranda." Evan repeated her, "Maybe at...at two?"  
Miranda bit her lip, "Yeah, I'll see you here. Two."  
Evan grinned at her while turning away and heading down his own hall repeating the name to himself, "Miranda..."  
  
*WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MKAY MKAY MKAY! THIS CHAPTER IS BICTHEN! WOO HOO! I LOVE IT! WHEEEEE! SEE YA! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! : ) : ) : )* 


	17. Finally

Hello again  
  
Miranda sat in a chair in the lobby of the third floor across from a receptionist, far too focused on the pages of her soap opera digest, occasionally answering the ringing phone and patching the callers through to offices throughout the floor. After a good ten minutes, Lizzie emerged from Tess Whittaker's office, trying to pop her back as she walked to the elevator. She called to the receptionist, "Bye Minnie!"  
With her eyes still glued to the glossy pages of gossip she replied, "Bye Liz. Next week."  
"Ya-huh," Lizzie pushed the down button for the elevator when she noticed someone sitting in a chair in the corner of the room to her left behind a tall, fake tree.  
"Lizzie?"  
Lizzie heard the person say her name. She took two steps backward and saw Miranda sitting with her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap, "MIRANDA!! HEY!!"  
Miranda stood and the two girls pranced forward and pulled eachother into a tight hug, "Oh god! I missed you so much Ms. Career Woman!"  
Lizzie held her best friend by the shoulders and grinned, "God, Miranda, you look so good!"  
The two girls finally head down the elevator and outside The Stock and hail a taxi.  
While on their way back to Lizzie's apartment they make conversation.  
"So how's the university in Boston?" Lizzie asked.  
Miranda thought that the sooner she told Lizzie and the break-up, the better she'd feel, "Lonely..." She timidly replied.  
Lizzie's smile faded as her eyebrows worried, "Oh. So I take it the phone call didn't really...clear things up?"  
Miranda shrugged, "No."  
Lizzie took Miranda's hand and gave her a comforting smile.  
"I actually met somebody on my way to see you today..." Miranda started.  
"Miranda...I'm convinced that you aren't over Ia-"  
"Yeah, I know, Lizzie. I know more than anyone that I'm not over him. And I'm sure that we aren't going to get back together. It can't work, Lizzie. And the sooner I move on...the less it'll hurt me in the long- run..." Miranda tried to appeal her case.  
Lizzie gripped Miranda's hand and cracked a tiny smile, "Well.......was he cute?"  
Miranda giggled slightly, assuring Lizzie that she was slowly getting over Ian...very slowly, "Adorable."  
The two girls found themselves outside Lizzie's apartment building.  
They approached Lizzie's door when Miranda turned to Lizzie, "What time is it?"  
Lizzie replied, "Why? You got a hot date?"  
Miranda cocked her eyebrows.  
"Oh...right...you DO..." Lizzie remembered and opened the door to her humble abode, targetting Gordo in the kitchen slicing deli meat and fixing up some sandwiches. She turned her attention to the digital clock on the microwave, taking several steps inside the enterior of the apartment, "It's a little after One. You meeting him at a certain time?"  
"Meeting who?" Gordo jumped into the conversation while piecing together a hogie.  
"No one..." Miranda answered, not wanting to bring up how she ended things with Gordo's best friend.  
"Okeeeee..." He responded putting leftover meat back into the refridgerator.  
While his back was turned, Miranda held up two fingers to Lizzie and mouthed, 'Two o-clock'.  
Lizzie nodded and went to exchange some PDAs with Gordo.  
After a long conversation, explaining to Gordo how things ended with Ian, Miranda had to leave to go meet with Evan for lunch at The Stock.  
"So why are you in such a rush to leave?" Gordo asked, still oblivious to the new man that Miranda has met.  
"No....reason?" Miranda picked up her coat off a chair and and exited the apartment.  
Once she had left, Gordo turned to Lizzie, "Would you like to explain?"  
Lizzie giggled and kissed his cheek, "Why Gordo! I don't know a thing!"  
Miranda, nervous, giddy, and a bit resentful at herself for accepting the lunch date, hailed a cab to go meet with Evan Chalke.  
  
WOOO! This chapter sucked...but alas! I have not finished! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sorry I kept everyone waiting. I love you all! 


	18. A Lunch Date

So yeah...that chapter was just to lead up to THIS...the GOOD CHAPTER...maybe...I haven't written it yet though...well...here goes!  
  
Miranda took the taxi to The Stock and found her stomach twisting as she entered the building, heels clicking on the clean tile. She walked over to the elevator and was about to push the up button when the doors opened, revealing Evan.  
He looked up from his watch and saw his lunch date before him, "Miranda," he said grinning at her.  
Miranda smiled, "Evan."  
He grinned even more at the sound of his name coming from her, "So, you're ready for lunch?" He stepped out of the elevator and Miranda followed him by his side into the main lobby.  
"I am," she stated as Evan, with his free hand, opened the glass door and held it open for her.  
They walked a block down the road and entered an outdoor bistro/cafe. They were seated at Evan's usual table, adorned with a fresh green tablecloth. Evan set his briefcase down and pulled out Miranda's chair for her.  
The waitress handed out menus made of clear plastic and green trimming. Though with the fancy italicized letters everything seemed quite precious when Miranda mentally read the names of the lunch dishes.  
Evan asked about Boston, "So you said you're studying in Boston, how's that?"  
"It's great. Great school. Like I said, I'm visiting friends, so it's hard to be so far away after spending your whole life in the same town with them." Miranda unnecessarily blurted, immediately blushing.  
Evan grinned, "So you pretty much left everything behind?"  
Miranda nodded and took a sip of her ice water, "What about you? Did you go to college?"  
Evan shook his head, closing his menu having decided what tempted his appetite, "No, I actually moved here from Savannah, Georgia. I was raised Catholic by my overbearing mother...my dad said I didn't have to go to church if I wanted to watch football games with him. So he'd make excuses to my mom for me and I really got into sports. In some ways I feel I owe it to him to be a sports columnist...like I'm repaying him for bailing me out of church."  
Miranda smiled and found him fascinating, "So did you move up here with your family?"  
Evan licked his lips and stared at the crisp, green tablecloth, "No. When I was 17, a junior in high school, my dad passed away." Miranda bit her lip, reached across the table and touched his hand with her fingertips, "I got sick of everything that had to do with Savannah. So I took my high school equivelency test and moved up here. Worked at The Stock for three years now. I called my mom once...as soon as I'd started working and got an apartment. She asked me why I called her if I wanted to get away so bad. I told her she could call me if she needed me...gave her my phone number. She hasn't called since."  
Miranda softly dragged her fingers around the back of his hand. His palm turned up and took her hand in it's own.  
"What about you?" Evan asked.  
Miranda looked confused, "What?"  
"Why'd you move away from home?"  
Miranda didn't want to go into the emotional story of Ian and remembered why she really DID move there in the first place, "College," she beamed with an excuse to not tell the tired story of the long-distance relationship.  
"Oh, right..." Evan recollected as the waitress returned to take orders.  
Once they had finished eating, they sat still in deep conversation. Miranda had finally opened up about Ian.  
"Well...there was this boy that I was in love with back in California. He moved to Rhode Island when I went to school in Boston. But then things got difficult. The phone calls were more awkward silence than anything. And I was aching when I wasn't around him. And the weekends weren't enough. So things tied themselves off...pretty recently actually. So I needed to come here, be in the company of old friends and just...grow up." She concluded. She looked up to see Evan studying her face, "What about you?"  
"What about me?" He asked.  
Miranda smiled, "Relationships...?"  
Evan shook his head slowly...laughing in a mannor that suggested he had the hiccups, "I left a girlfriend back in Savannah. She understood why I had to leave and all. But then there was this one girl. I met her up here. She had a boyfriend and she...she led me on...Went back to her boyfriend when he left her. I actually asked her to move in with me but...she chose him. Broke my heart, really." Miranda watched him intently and offered her hand to him, "Happens I guess." He said clearing his throat and taking her hand. He watched her eyes staring back into his, "I would...very much like to take you to dinner."  
Miranda smiled to herself and looked down at their fingers, intertwined on the forest green tablecloth. She turned her glance back up to him and smiled even wider, "I'd like that as well."  
  
Beeeeeedeedeedee! 


	19. The Introduction

Miranda returned to Lizzie and Gordo's apartment, floating on air from her lunch with Evan. Lizzie smiled as Miranda danced into the apartment, glowing and grinning.

"I see someone must have had a GREAT meal, " Lizzie commented.

Miranda bit her lip, "He's very sweet."

"Tell me about him!" Lizzie demanded, but Miranda stopped her with a look – a look that said she already had a plan.

"I want you to see for yourself," Miranda said excitedly, "Come to dinner with us tonight – the four of us, bring Gordo."

Lizzie shrugged, "He's working late tonight at the studio. But I guess this guy might keep you staying in town a little longer if he's as great as you say he is. We'll meet him eventually, I'm sure."

"No. No, no, this is really important, I don't want to change plans, I told him I'd bring my friend and her fiancé and… okay, if Gordo can't come, will you please come tonight? Lizzie, I think this guy could be really special," Miranda begged.

Lizzie immediately imagined how the entire night would unfold: She would be the third wheel, conversation would be awkward and sparse, and she might end up disliking the guy just based on the first impression. After all, Miranda had only seen him HOW many times?

Miranda stood, waiting for Lizzie's decision. Lizzie then remembered Miranda's broken heart. She knew how that felt. She remembered how she felt when Gordo left and all she wanted was someone else to fill that void – immediately. And she thought that maybe this guy Miranda likes COULD be good for her. And for that reason, Lizzie said, "Sure. I'll go."

Lizzie and Miranda stepped out of a taxi at six o'clock as the sun was preparing to set. The air was hot and humid, making Lizzie feel slightly uncomfortable. Her blonde hair in a bun, wearing a yellow, floral print sundress and flats, she turned to Miranda and asked when her mystery date would show.

"He'll be here any minute," Miranda replied, checking the time on her phone. She reached into her purse to grab lipstick for a nervous, last-minute application.

Lizzie looked at Miranda dressed in a long, lacy blue blouse over black jeans, her hair down and naturally curly, but frizzing a bit from the humidity. She opened her mouth to mention it, but saw none other than Evan Chalke approaching from far away on the very same sidewalk.

"Miranda, we should go inside," Lizzie sounded frantic.

"What? Why?" Miranda asked, suddenly nervous.

Lizzie grabbed Miranda's arm and started to pull her toward the restaurant entrance, "Hurry, I-"

"Lizzie, that's him!" Miranda took a deep breath and gave Evan a beaming smile as she had finally noticed him in the distance.

Lizzie wasn't sure if he had seen her yet, but when Evan was close enough to recognize her next to Miranda, she finally realized: Evan was Miranda's date. The expression on Evan's face changed rapidly from when he noticed Miranda to immediately noticing Lizzie standing behind her. All color drained from their faces as Miranda was cluelessly caught between them.

"Evan, hi!" Miranda nearly shouted, reaching up to pull him into a brief hug hello. "Evan this is my best friend Lizzie."

Not sure how to react, Evan stood there for a moment, stunned.

"Nice to meet you, Evan," Lizzie politely put her hand out to shake his.

Evan hesitated, but took her hand. Lizzie felt his pulse race as they pretended to meet for the first time. Her eyes pleaded to him to keep everything a secret around Miranda. Evan gave her a nod.

"Nice to meet you too… Lizzie."

*First chapter back in a LONG time. Wow. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
